1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sensor probe for measuring a gas which is introduced into a gas sensor portion.
2. Related Art Statement
As for a conventional sensor probe, there has been known, in the Japanese patent Laid-Open publication No. 123,759/85, a sensor probe wherein a tip portion of a pipe is cut out in a slantwise direction and a partition is arranged in a pipe longitudinal direction in such a manner that a tip of the partition is exposed from the cut out portion of the pipe. In the sensor probe mentioned above, the gas to be measured is introduced into the gas sensor portion arranged in the bottom of the pipe through a passage formed by the partition due to a gas pressure generated in the tip of the partition and then the gas is discharged through the other passage. In this case, if a gas velocity is less than 5 m/sec., a necessary amount of the gas to be measured cannot be introduced into the gas sensor portion, because the gas pressure generated in the tip of the partition is too low. Therefore, there occurs a drawback of an inaccurate measurement.